


【路红】罪（真人世背景）

by eveningstar16



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningstar16/pseuds/eveningstar16
Summary: 内战前，赛博坦某地下油吧里的一个小插曲。





	【路红】罪（真人世背景）

灯光。音乐。喧嚣。

拥挤的舞池，扭动的腰肢。

大笑声，尖叫声，口哨声此起彼伏。

烈性高纯的气味充斥着每个角落。

这里是赛博坦最大的地下油吧，从军情处的高层军官，到普通平民，来者不拒——一句话，只要你付得起这里的消费。

 

一百三十五。

一百三十六。

一百三十七。

红蜘蛛火种里有些微妙的烦躁。

普神在上，让他芯烦的绝不是无论怎么打都总是偏离靶心半环这件事。他也说不清，究竟是微妙的时局，动荡的环境，还是他火种深处那些蠢蠢欲动的东西更让他无法静芯。

第一百三十八次瞄准的时候，红蜘蛛的余光里，一个深灰色的身影向他的方向走来。

他芯下一窒。他认识这家伙。

那是情报科的路障。

他们虽不能说是很熟识，并分别隶属不同的部门，但工作关系也打过几个照面。红蜘蛛在记忆扇区里搜索了有关这个名字的全部资料，得到的除了一份没什么营养的基本履历外，大概的印象也无非就是此人行事低调，虽并非位高权重，却也绝非等闲之辈之类。而当他再进一步挖掘感兴趣的几个关键词时，却再找不到可追踪的有价值信息了。

隐藏得很好，红蜘蛛芯想，倒也是符合他情报科的身份。

只是，他来做什么。

 

一百四十八。

一百四十九。

在第一百五十发子弹即将射出时，一只手按在了他已经烧的滚烫的枪管上。

“消音器内部的机械螺纹有损，涡流干扰导致你的弹道偏移，”路障从子空间里拿出一个器件，尖利的手指在枪身上灵活地摆弄一阵，随即双手递还给红蜘蛛，“再试试，长官。”

尾音刻意加重的敬语让红蜘蛛没来由有些半信半疑，他接过枪，重新瞄准，扣动扳机。

 

砰！

砰！

砰！

......

连续十发，发发命中红心。

“喝一杯？”路障向卡座的方向扬了扬下颌，尾音微妙地上扬，“我请客。”

“好。”红蜘蛛没有拒绝这个提议，没忘记假意扯出一抹笑容。

他也没有错过他应允时，路障那似乎失焦了一瞬间的光镜。

 

他们像周围卡座里的人们那样，得体而又不失礼数地推杯换盏，寒暄着近期的工作和一些无伤大雅的事情，直到路障为红蜘蛛满上了第九杯。

暗紫色的能量液随着红蜘蛛手的动作在杯中轻轻地晃动，自底部上升起一串微小的气泡，在霓虹色的灯光下泛起美妙而又危险的色泽。

路障依旧正襟危坐。

而游击军指挥官看上去似乎是真的有些微醺了。

 

“你不会只是为了请我喝高纯吧，路障情报员，”红蜘蛛啜饮了一口，光镜却并不看对方，“说吧，我给你一分钟——我先告诉你，不是所有的晋升流程我都有权限，比如...”

路障耐心地听完红蜘蛛列举的种种，方才开口，“我不是为了这些而来。”

“哦？”红蜘蛛玩味地望着对方，“那说说看，你为了什么？”

“我来是因为——我有你想要的。”

“我想要什么。”

“信息。”路障的光镜微妙地闪烁了一下，“关于议会，关于威震天，关于御天敌——我有你要的所有信息。”

 

这句话像一记闷雷，敲打在红蜘蛛的火种上。

虽然他素知情报科异能者辈出，但他也很清楚，路障并不具备什么读芯的技能。游击军指挥官缩紧了光镜，他依旧望着杯中的高纯，却不动声色地用余光扫了眼路障——后者面甲十分平静，唯有那双和自己极为相似的暗红色光镜里，有些欲言又止的模样。

他们靠得是那么的近——近得红蜘蛛可以轻而易举地掏出对方的火种，而仅凭路障这些言语，他有充足的理由这么做。

但，他也可以不这么做。

 

“可据我所知，”红蜘蛛把玩着手中的玻璃杯，“声波所掌握的情报比你要多得多。”

“没错，但...”路障的声音低沉了些许，“他一个字也不会告诉你。”

“路障——”虹色的灯光下，游击军指挥官暗红的光镜锐利地骇人，“你这是挑衅？”

“只是建议。”路障定定地望着他，依旧是那副波澜不惊的平淡口吻。

“那你又想要什么，”红蜘蛛尖利的指尖敲打着杯身，发出清脆的响声，“路障，你总不会做赔本买卖吧。” 

“你。”路障坦然道。

“嘶——”一声尖锐的声响，杯身被剐蹭出一道尖锐的指痕。“我？”

真是一点也不温柔。路障芯想，垂首回答道，“是。” 

“那你呢？”

“有人注定就要展露他的光辉，而有人天生适合在幕后，”路障低声道，“未来不可期，未雨绸缪，岂非智者所为？”

变幻的灯光在那双幽暗的光镜深处流转，他不禁开始疑心路障方才失焦的眼神只是他的错觉。

 

游击军指挥官沉默了一会，他紧锁着光镜，像是在思考路障的话，良久，他低声道，“你选择了我。”

“我选择了你。”路障将他的话重复了一遍。

“给我个理由，”红蜘蛛放下了可怜的杯子——路障在芯里暗自松了口气，“威震天，奥利安，声波...你有许多选择。”

“红蜘蛛长官，”路障第一次称呼了他的头衔，语气也改成了微妙的敬语，“如果您查阅近十年的安防记录，在由我参与的共1012起案件中，我的情报分析指向的嫌疑人，与最终结案结果差异值仅有0.015%。” 

沉默了片刻，红蜘蛛开口了，“你想说明什么？”

“我想说...”对方倾身靠近红蜘蛛——浮动的光影下，他们交叠的身影看上去仿佛是一对暧昧的恋人——

路障暗红色的光镜幽深，“我想说，我看人从不走眼。”

 

红蜘蛛倒是听过不少漂亮的奉承话，但像路障这么直白又坦诚的还是第一次，他一时间不免火种上也涌起一股复杂的感情。

夺权诈欺的乱世中，一朝做出选择，那便难以再回头了。

权力的游戏，是属于智者和强者的游戏。他自诩为强者，而在他看来，路障也称得上“聪明”二字。

这一刻，红蜘蛛的火种里没来由浮出一个念头——这个“聪明人”，或许会活得比自己久。

 

“你可知道，”游击军指挥官恢复了开始的样子，他略带慵懒地向后靠在椅背上，“刚才你那些话，倘若我据实上报，你会获什么罪吗。”

“知道。”

“削职、流放、甚至——”红蜘蛛在路障抓住他的手的时候怔了一瞬——是他醉了，还是路障醉了？游击军指挥官清了清发声器，“以下犯上，你...罪加一等。”

 

而路障却只是单膝跪下来，他俯身低下头雕，红蜘蛛看不见他的表情。

游击军指挥官冰冷的手背上，被印下一个炙热的吻。

 

“那我甘当此罪。”

 

 

END


End file.
